One Long Night (Thor x reader)
by LizzyDizzyFizzy
Summary: Reader tries to put their daughter to sleep over and over. It turns out to be a super long night without any sleep. This is a story for Thor fans!


(F/n) =Favorite Name

(Y/n) =Your Name

It was late at night, and it was pouring outside non stop. Your husband Thor had left early in the morning to return back to Asgard. His mother Frigga had died, and today was her funeral. You knew it probably wouldn't stop raining for quite awhile.

Staying in Stark tower was the best when there was a storm. On the floor you stayed in, there were lots of big windows. But you really weren't enjoying the storm tonight. You were pregnant and were due almost any day now. When Thor was here he would always make you plenty of food and cuddle with you.

Thor and you already have a beautiful little girl named (f/n), who is only 3. She couldn't fall asleep for anything, especially when there was a storm. You had tried to put her to bed so many times tonight, but nothing seemed to work. This was usually your husbands job to put her to sleep. After your many failed attempts the Avengers all came to put her to bed, and surprisingly she fell asleep. It was nice to have Bruce and Steve around to check on you when Thor wasn't. They were like big brothers to you, constantly checking on you, and always helping out with anything and everything. Thank goodness they were here for you tonight.

You changed into your pajamas and got into bed. Just as you were drifting off, your door opened with a small creek. Oh thank goodness Thor was home at last! Wait... That wasn't Thor, whoever it was is much to small to be him. Oh no.. It was your little girl. She jumped onto your bed and started shaking your shoulder. "Mommy!" She said softly. "Hmm what is it?" You asked, already knowing the answer. "I'm scared." She said mumbled, tears making their way down her face. "It's just daddy remember what I told you?" You explained, wiping the tears away. (F/n) nodded and snuggled into you. Your shirt was getting wetter by the second. "Shh shh come on let's go get a snack." You suggested. Getting out of bed you picked up your daughter and set her on your hip carefully.

You took the elevator up to floor with the huge kitchen full of food. Hopefully none of the Avengers would hear you and your little girl, if they did they would get mad at you for doing anything they could've done for you. You went over to the table and set (f/n) down on a chair softly. She looked like she could fall asleep any minute now, but honestly she would never fall asleep during a storm. You made 2 mugs of hot chocolate and grabbed some small cookies. You looked over at (f/n) who's tears were glistening in the moonlight. She was looking out the window with hope her dad would come home and stop the storm. You went over to the table picking up (f/n) and placing her on your lap. "I got you your favorite cookie sweetie." You smiled showing her. "I'm not hungry." She whined pushing the cookie and hot chocolate away. "Oh come on now, you love cookies and hot chocolate!" You said taking the cookie trying to feed it to her yourself. "Here comes the train! Choo choo open up!" You couldn't take it you just wanted to go to bed. You were trying to be nice and enthusiastic but it was starting to wear off. (F/n's) mouth didn't budge. "Uhh fine have it your way!" You sighed giving up on the whole food idea. You got up from the table with (f/n) in your arms, holding onto you for life. "What do you want to do? Watch a movie, read a book?" You couldn't think of any other ideas this time of night. "Princess book." She said quietly . Did she just say yes to one of your ideas?!

You went back upstairs into (f/n's) room and grabbed her favorite princess book. She crawled into her bed, making space for you to come lay by her. You laid down and opened the book, your eyes were starting to give out. 'Lets just get this over with and hope it works.' You thought. You read page after page as (f/n's) eyes started to droop faster and faster. By the time you finished the book her eyes were closed. You got off the bed sighing with relief that this actually worked. But yet again your daughter started crying. 'Are you kidding me!?' You screamed to yourself. "(F/n) close your eyes and go back to sleep. Your dad will be home soon, just ignore the storm." You said sternly. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to obey you. It was no use, her pillow is sopping wet and she kept trying to wipe the tears away but it wasn't helping anything. 'Who in the world can possibly cry this much for so long?!' You mentally cried. 'Oh Ya your daughter can.' You made a mental note to yourself. You thought of all the things you could do, the only thing that seemed might work was to sing. Singing definitely wasn't your best skill, but it was worth the shot!

You made your way back to (f/n's) bed laying down beside her once more. There was one song that stuck out in your mind that you had heard one time. It's was called 'Lullaby for a stormy night.' As you started to hum softly (f/n) started to cuddle next to you. You started to sing quietly as you wiped the last couple tears off of her face and stroked her hair. (F/n's) eyes were shut softly and her chest was rising and falling steadily, you kept singing not wanting her to wake up when you left like before. While you were singing you didn't notice Thor had come home and was standing in the doorway of her room. You finished the song, tucked the blankets around your daughter and kissed her forehead. You turned around heading off to bed when you finally noticed your husband.

You ran quickly into his arms, hugging him. "Careful don't squish the baby to death." Thor chuckled. "I'm so glad your home, (f/n) has been up all night scared of the storm." You explained. "Sorry about that love, it's just..." He broke off. "I miss her so much." Thor choked on his words, crying in your arms, and his head buried in your neck. "Hey there big guy I don't need anymore tears tonight. I know you miss your mother, everything's going to be okay. Do I need to sing to you too?" You teased trying to lighten the mood. "I had no idea you could sing, (y/n) your voice is amazing. I don't understand why you haven't sang before." He responded. "That's the only song I'm good at singing I guess. I've sorta left singing in the back burner if you know what I mean. Come on let's go get some rest, it's been a long day." You said grabbing his hand, walking into your room. You cuddled up next to your husband, trying to get comfortable with the baby bump. You groaned, stressed out with discomfort and no sleep. "Your going to be the best mother, not that you aren't already." Thor grinned, placing his hands on your stomach. Once he did that you totally forgot about being uncomfortable."You're already the best father of all the realms." You complimented. "Good night darling." Thor said with a yawn. "Good night." You said softly, cuddling into his chest... It wasn't even five minutes before your sleep was interrupted.

"Daddy daddy daddy!" (F/n) whisper shouted. Thor greoaned sitting up in bed, "What is it princess?" "Mommy was right the storm is gone and you're home!" She said, Thor smiled at her excitement. "I missed you so much daddy!" (F/n) said, trying to crawl up onto the big bed to give her dad a hug. Thor scooped her up into his giant arms and laid her down on the bed between you two. Between Thor's big body and your pregnant one it's a good thing that your daughter is so small. (F/n) gave him a huge hug and fell sound asleep in that position faster than you could say 1, 2, 3. She is definitely a daddy's girl alright.

The End!


End file.
